


Fallen angel

by Impaxful



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Angel Jeremy AU, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-05 22:11:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12803457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impaxful/pseuds/Impaxful
Summary: An angel crashes in Micheals back yard, much to his suprise





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually based off of my NanoRymo I wanted to make an AU for BMC

Micheal sighed as he got into his car, turning on the heat before he even closed the door. He sat there for a moment, letting his body stop shaking before he started to drive. He adjusted his glasses, and turned the key before driving down the icy road. 

"Man, I hate winter..." He mumbled to no one in particular. He made sure to put his blinker on before turning down a road that lead to his house. In any other season, he would of walked, as his job wasn't that long a walk from his house. Only about twenty minutes.

He finally turned into the driveway for his house, and breathed a sigh of relief as he walked in. The nineteen year old, unsurprisingly to him, was alone. His parents were on some obscure business trip again, he bet. He closed the door behind him, and took off his red winter jacket, thre off his gloves, and headed for the pantry for some ramen noodles to boil. 

He didn't mind the silence, it was a welcome change from all the hustle and bustle of the resteraunt he worked at. There was just something...off about it tonight. Almost as if the air was tense, waiting for something to happen. 

Just as that thought hit, something crashed in the backyard. And it was loud. Micheal stood for a second, afraid to move in case it was a robber or something, but when it went completely quiet, he found his legs moving towards the window besides the door. He opened the blinds.

What he saw, was not even close to what he expected. There was something with large wings, one sticking up and bloody. He suspected that the other one was under what ever they belonged to. Micheal gulped, pulled on his jacket and gloves, and stepped out the door.

As he stepped forward, he realized the thing was strangely human like. In fact brown hair covered their head. The wing was dripping blood, and it looked bad. Really bad. Micheal tip toed over, the snow crunching underneath his feet. He could hear the things breath quicken and see it in the air. 

Eventually, Micheal found himself next to them. He was hesitant to put a gloved hand on their arm, but as soon as he did, they spoke. "P-please...don't hurt..." Micheals eyes widened at the whisper.

"I won't, I promise." There was a moment of silence as Micheal tried to figure out what to do. "You're freezing. Is it okay if I carry you?" The winged being didn't respond, so Micheal did it anyway, being careful not to hurt their wings in the process. As soon as he did, he saw their face. It was human like, with a bird like feature in their eyes. They just stared ahead at him, eyes glossed over. They almost looked like a boy. Micheal carefully carried them into the house, and set them on the couch. "Who are you?" He asked, as he grabbed blankets out of the closet.

"J-Jeremy..." That was the last response before the winged persons eyes rolled back in their head. Micheal sighed, and put on the blankets. He then opened his phone.

"Brooke you're not going to believe this."  
\--  
The moment the doorbell rang, Micheal ran to it. He basically threw open the door. Brooke blinked, as she fixed the medical bag on her shoulder. 

"Okay, show me." She smiled. Micheal ran a hand through his hair, leading her to the couch. Her eyes widened. "You weren't kidding." 

"Did it sound like I was?" Brooke looked at him, eyebrow raised. "Sorry. Can you help them? The wing looks pretty bad." She nodded twice. 

"You're lucky I study animals. These wings are a lot like an eagles. We need some kind of brace once the cut is healed." Brooke took some things out of her medical bag. The things that stood out was the wrapping and antiseptic. She handed Micheal the wrapping. "I need you to hold them still while I put this stuff on. The wrap it. Can you do that?" Micheal nodded. 

She pulled out a cloth from her pocket and put the "medicine" on it. Brooke apologized as she put it on. The two saw Jeremy wince in their sleep. The wing started to twitch. Micheal held it still best he could as Brooke finished. He carefully wrapped it afterwords, and tied it up. 

"Nice job." Brooke said, putting the stuff back in. "So what happened? You didn't exactly explain it all that well."

Micheal explained everything he knew, from coming home and having that weird feeling, all the way to finding them in the snow. Brooke listened intently, sitting down on the couch where Jeremy wasn't. She tapped her lip in thought. "What if he's an angel?"

Micheal rolled his eyes. "An angel that fell in my front yard?" Brooke nodded. "Okay let's say they are, why in the front yard?"

"Maybe we should talk to the others about this."

"No." The last thing Micheal wanted was for everyone to get involved. He only got Brooke involved before he had to. If the rest of the group knew, the news would spread around the town like wildfire. 

"Come on Micheal!" He shook his head, sighing.

"Brooke, I love our friends, but none of them can keep a secret. Remember highschool."

"Were not in highschool anymore." They heard Jeremy groan, and stopped their arguing to see Jeremys eyes opening halfway. They looked really, really confused. 

Micheal smiled. "Hey, how you feeling?" Jeremy looked at their wing, wincing when they saw the wrapping. 

"Who...who are you guys? How did I..." They looked around. "Where..." Micheal and Brooke looked at each other.  
\--  
A few minutes later, the three sat, drinking hot chocolate which Jeremy stared at. They looked to the two for explanation. "I'm not being held hostage am I?"

"Of course not." Micheal said. "We should all start with our names, of course we already know yours."

"H-how?" Micheal blinked as Brooke took a sip of her hot chocolate. 

"You don't remember telling me that?"

"The last thing I remember is..." They grimaced. "Being stabbed in the wing... then it's kinda fuzzy." They took a sip of the hot chocolate. Then looked at it. "This is good." Then they drank it all in one go. Brooke laughed. 

"My name's Brooke, this is Micheal. He said you crashed in his backyard." Jeremy looked at Micheal as he nodded. "I was able to help your wing, but it won't heal for a while."

"Are you a healer?" They asked. Brooke blinked. 

"Of sorts...I guess?" 

"Then why can't you fix my wing quickly?" There was a long moment of silence as everyone tried to figure out what to say to that. Micheal got up. 

"You want some more hot chocolate?" Micheal took their cup before Jeremy could respond. He filled it with more milk and added the hot chocolate mix in, this time with marshmallows. 

Jeremy got up, and watched him make it with interest. "You can make it that quickly?" Micheal nodded, and put it in the Microwave. The doorbell rung.

"Fuck." Jeremy glared. Micheal cleared his throat. "Brooke did you invite the others?" Brooke laughed nervously from the living room. Micheal sighed, and opened to the door. 

"Is there a winged dude in there?" Rich was immediately smacked in the head by Chloe. 

"We don't need to tell the entire neighborhood!" She scolded, rolling her eyes. Rich rubbed the back of his head. Begrudgingly, Micheal let them all in. Jeremy looked surprised, and self consciously leaned against the counter. 

Micheal sighed, walking back over to them. "Jeremy, these are my friends." They latched onto Micheals shirt, looking at the group nervously. They constantly shifted from foot to foot. 

Jeremy jumped at the Microwave beeping. This was going to be a long night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is sort of a prequel to the first chapter. Not really a chapter. The actual second chapter will come out later tonight.

Jeremy ran. They flapped their wings to take off, and were nearly in the air when something grabbed their foot, pulling them back down. They crashed to the surface of the clouds with a thud. 

Jeremy stared at the fallen towering over them. Black hair, blue eyes, and an exterior that could make the gatekeeper nervous. Whoever it was, they held a long sword in their hand. 

Jeremy scooted back best they could. They blocked their face as they were about to get stabbed, and heard a clang. They hadn't realized they had closed their eyes in fear. 

Standing there, was Jake, fending off the fallen angel with his bow. Jeremy was relived. 

"Jeremy get out of here!" He yelled, obviously struggling. Jeremy nodded, and stood, taking off at the speed of light into the air. They summoned their bow as soon as they were, they pulled the string back and the arrow appeared. They looked around, and saw where they ran from. 

The angel aimed their arrow. Narrowing their eyes, and shot. It hit the Fallen angel in the chest. Jeremy smiled for a second, convinced they had higher ground now, but the arrow didn't seem to effect the fallen angel. Not in the slightest. In fact, they pulled the arrow right out of their chest, and the wound healed immediately. 

Both angels stared at them in shock. How this fallen managed to do that, neither of them had the slightest clue. Jeremy blinked, but started shooting more at them. 

Jake flew up next to them, and pulled them along so the two were flying next to each other. "Jer, we need to get the arcangels. This fallen is not normal."

"You said it." They heard the air swishing behind them, Jeremy looked back and saw they were chasing them. "Go, I'll hold them off." Jake nodded and flew ahead. Jeremy let their body drop, and shot an arrow as they fell into the fallens wing. Jeremy caught themselves just before they hit the ground. 

"You little-" Jeremy heard. They flew as fast as they could go. They had to get away. Something slammed into them, sending them onto the surface. They stood, and saw that the fallen was smiling at them. Jeremy stepped back, they kept on stepping back until they almost fell off. "You almost got away, congrats. Now, I have a little message for you to deliver." Jeremy felt the shock throughout their entire body. Everything immediately felt numb. They didnt even hear what the fallen said into their ear. They felt themselves being pushed, and the air rushing past.

The next thing they knew, they woke up under warm sheets, in a humans house.


	3. Chapter 3

Micheal handed Jeremy their hot chocolate with a sigh. Chloe, Jenna, Christine, and Rich waited not so patiently for an explanation. Brooke looked over Jeremys wings. They did not look comfortable in the slightlest.

"Okay, wait, I'm confused." Christine said. "Why in your front yard?"

"I-it wasn't exactly planned..." Jeremy mumbled. 

"Guys, can you go in the living room for a second?" Micheal asked. They all did with a deep sigh. Jeremy looked a little more relaxed after that. "I'm sorry." Micheal said. "Are you okay?" 

Jeremy pushed Brooke off their wing for a second. "Large amounts of people make me anxious." Micheal nodded. "Look, I appreciate you guys helping me in all, but I have to get home."

"Your wing is broken pretty bad." Brooke said. "If you try to fly now, you might not be able to ever fly again." 

"But-"

Micheal put a finger to Jeremys lips. "Nope. The doctor says your wing needs to heal."

"Doctor?" Jeremy asked, eyebrows knitting together in confusion. They then shook their head. "I still don't understand why you can't just heal it quickly. You're a healer, after all."

"It doesn't work like that." Brooke said. "I'm sorry Jeremy, but you're stuck here for the time being."

"But I need to get back. I need to see if Jake is okay." Before the argument could go any farther, Rich popped his head into the room.

"You done yet?" Micheal sighed. "Can I at least come in?" Jeremy looked at the humans, and nodded. 

"Names Rich." He held out his hand to Jeremy with a smile as he stood in front of them. Jeremy stuck out his own hand.

"Uh, Jeremy." Rich laughed, putting his hand down.

"Close enough." He said. "So, are you okay, with being here?" Rich was oddly serious. Micheal and Brooke rarely saw this side of him. 

Jeremy bit their lip. "For now...I think I'll be okay here." They looked down for a second. Micheal knew they weren't happy about the situation at hand, but he didn't know what else to do. 

"We're going to figure out what to do in the morning, alright?" Micheal said. "Do you guys want to sleep over? I have extra pillows and blankets." Rich went to ask the group.  
\--  
"You are quite the fighter." Jake glared at the fallen in front of him, his wings streaching out. "In all honesty, you should be dead by now." Jake didn't say anything for a second.

"Us angels are tougher than you think." He smiled. He felt the sting before he even realized what happened. That he had been slapped across the face. 

"I know, I used to be one of you." They smirked. "All you angels are pitiful. Now," Jake watched as the fallen walked behind him, and put two hands on his shoulders. Immediately he felt his body relax agaisnt his will. His mind went almost went numb. "Repeat after me." Jake resisted with all his might. He knew what they were doing. He had seen it happen before.

"N-no." He struggled in his seat, trying to get out of their grasp. "Stop it." 

"This will be less painful, if you don't try to fight it." He felt the grip grow tighter. Jake was afraid of this. He was afraid of becoming like them. His fear was the one thing keeping him from falling under their spell. "Repeat after me."

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr is geo-has-luck if you want to scream at me.


End file.
